Duck Dogers Aventura especial
by Ty Hiwatari
Summary: No le hagan caso al titulo V.V la verdad no tiene nada que ver con el fic pero......XD bueh asi se me ocurrio ponerle......ES KaiTaka XD al fin vuelvo a escribir algo de ellos, Cap. 3, no se espanten, ya vendra lo caliente XD
1. El juego

Hola...al fin vuelvo con algo de mi pareja mas querida...este...n.nUUU no le hagan caso al titulo por que no tiene nada que ver con el fic oki? bueno ahora si XD

**Duck Dogers, aventura especial.**..Y COOOOOOOOOOOMENZAMOS

Un buen dia, los Bladebrakers estaban aburridos en la casa de Kai, sin poder hacer nada, ya que Kenny se habia enfermado y Kai no tenia ganas de soportarlos, pero entonces Takao salio con.  
Taka.-Ya me aburi! Kai, por que no haces algo?  
Rei.-u.u dejalo en paz...ademas avise en mi casa que no regresaria hasta las 10 de la noche, asi qeu deja dormir Max.-Yo me voy a bañar.  
Kai.-u.u Takao, callate, y mira, que te parece si bajas a ver que hay en el sotano?  
Taka.-OOOOOOOOOHHHHHHHH, me dejaras?  
Rei.-zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz Kai.-uu, si, ya que tengo que llevar a Rei a un cuarto...--carga al neko y lo lleva al atico

Taka bajo al sotano de verdad era oscuro, pero el no le temia a nada, no, claro quer no, el era el Gran Takao, el Campeon, el mejor...cuando vio un raton

Taka.-AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH...ahhhhhh, solo es un raton...ejh, pero que es eso?--ve una grna caja que dice Duck Dogers,  
juego de mesa--Orale, me lo llevare--lo toma y se lo lleva

Arriba ve a Kai y

Taka.-KAAAAAAAAAAIIIIIIIIII, MIIIIIIIIIIIRA! n.n Kai.-que?...eh?...ese juego es estupido Taka.-u.u pero yo lo jugare--se sienta abra la caja y ve un tablero, saca todo lo acomoda y lee las instrucciones--apretar boton de ir--aprieta-  
ahora dice, ingresar nombres de los jugadores...ohhh--escribe Kai y Takao--ahora...dice, apachurrar el boton destino y comenzara el juego...n.n que facil Kai.-Para alguin bobo como tu si Taka.-ajajajaja...bien--apachurra y ve una figura de un pato mverse hasta dos casillas y sale un mesaje--Dice...lluvia de estrellas y meteoros,  
cuidado Kai.-Parece que perde...--ve una piedra caerle en la cabeza--auch...quema.  
Taka.-o.o parece un meteorito Kai.-Estas idiota, seguro es una...--ve que empeizan a caer mas...--oh...bueno...que decia tu mensaje?  
Taka.-Lluvia de estrellas y meteoritos, cuidado Kai.--Toma a Taka de la mano y se lo lleva a la chimenea al ver como empiezan a caer mas meteoritos--VAMONOS!  
Taka.-Pero...que./..diablos...

Ven como la lluvia comienza a dejar de caer y salen, pero entonces

Kai.-Que diablos fue...--ve que algo va drecto a Takao--Cuidado--lo empuja y cae sobre el--Fijate...por...donde.  
Taka.-O/O Kai...gracias Kai.-Eh?...o/o, a si...de nada--se levanta, y levanta a Takao--Que diablos es ese juego?  
Taka.-Parece un juego comun y corriente...pero esto no es--ve la sala--comun y corriente...pero.  
Kai.-Que?  
Taka.-Solo paso en la sala Kai.-Como?--ve la sala y despues ve mas alla, y--Es cierto...como pudo...--Takao se dirige a la puerta de salida--A donde vas?  
Taka.-...es que temo lo peor...--abre la puerta y la cierra rapidamente--O.O...T.T Kai ven Kai.-Que pasa?--quita a Takao de la puerta y abre--O.O...esto...esto...definitivamente no es el vecindario, y mucho menos Otawa, y para nada parece la tierra T.T

Sipi, afuera solo habia miles de estrellas, asteroides y el planeta marte

Taka.-El...el juego.  
Kai.-Para que lo abriste?  
Taka.-Tu me dijiste que bajara a ver que habia, ademas no sabai que pasaria esto Kai.-Y ahora que?  
Taka.-Supongo que...habra que jugarlo...--dice escondiendo las instrucciones Kai.-Dame ese papel Taka.-...ehhh...u.u--se lo entrega Kai.-El juego, blablablablablablablablablablablablablablablablablablablablablablablablablablablabla...QUE! O.O Taka.-UVU...gomen Kai.-El juego...no...se...de...te...ndra...hasta, que...alguien...llegue a la ...meta...T.T...NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOo Taka.-u.u gomen...pero...meti tu nombnre para jugar Kai.-...ahhhhhh, pues bien es mi turno---dice bastante calmado Taka.-O.O No estas...enojado?  
Kai.-No...para nada...no te preocupes Taka.-Entonces te toca

Kai apachurra el boton y un cerdito se mueve 8 casillas

Kai.-v.v odio los cerdos...--sale el mesaje--o.o...T.T que dios me cuide, dice, Tu robot asesino francotirador se ha revelado, y te...O.O X.x Taka.-o.o, que sucede?--ve el mensaje--O.O...Kai, pus que le hiciste al robot como para que te quiera matar...aunque, o.o, tu no tienes ningun robot Kai.-O.O...-- cierto--se escuchan pasos--o.o...ay no Taka.-Me asomare--dice y ve un robot de 10 x 5 cm--o.o...XD Ajajajajajajaajajajajajajajajajajaja Kai.-o.o? que pasa Taka?  
Taka.--alza la mano con el robot en ella--XD a esto le tienes miedo Kai.-O.O...XD estupido robot, eso no me lastimaria ni un cabello Taka.-Bueno--baja el robotsito--n.n entons me toca.  
Kai.-Estupida lata--patea su chibi-bot...y...--O.O...TAKAO SALVAME TOT Taka.-o.o!--ve al robot crecer hasta rebasarlos por 30 cm--O.O...--tapa a Kai--n.nU sr. bot...y si hablamos el asunto con una tacita de cafe?  
--El robot prepara su laser--KAI CORRE Kai.-MAMAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! TWT--corre a la cocina mientras el robot lo persigue sin cesar de dispararle Taka.-KAI...'por facvor qaue no le pasa nada'...QUE HAGO KAI? Kai.--brincando y corriendo--JUEGA!  
Taka.-...Pero si te.  
Kai.-TU SOLO JUEGA PARA VER QUE PASA...NO TE PREOCUPES POR MI Taka.-'que no...como no quieres que?' esta bien--apachurra el boton--y el pato se mueve--a ver...dice...--siente mucho calor y ve una cosa amarilla con rojo incandesente por la ventana--O.O KAAAAAAAAAIIIIIIII--grita al sentir que es llevado hacia esa estrella Kai.-agarrado de una puerta--X.X que diablos hiciste?  
Taka.-DICE...PASASTE MUY CERCA DEL SOL...ESPERA A QUE LA NAVE RECUPERA LA GRAVADAD...CUIDADO CON EL MAGNATISMO QUE TE PUEDE LLEVAR HACIA UNA MUERTE CALIENTE Kai.-AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH X.X...--el robot intenta matarlo pero Kai lo evade...hasta que el robot sale volando hasta el sotano y la fin salen del campo gravitacional--UHHHHHHHH, n.nUUU que suerte...o.o TAKAO, TAKA? ON TAS?  
Taka.-X.X--abajo de una pila de escombros--Ayuda.  
Kai.-Taka...a ver--lo jala hasta sacarlo--o.o estas bien?  
Taka.-X.X mas o menos...o/o...Kai--se da cuenta en la tremenda pocision que estan Kai.-Taka...hum...creo me toca no?--dice volteando el rostro

_Continuara..._

AJUA...XD first cap. finish XD dejen review oi si no lkes mandare el juego pa que nunca regresen a la tierra ¬¬


	2. El Astronata XD

XD I back

Kai.-No te necesitamos sabes...

Taka.-TT por que me levantaste?

Aich, bueno aunque no em dejaron muchos reviews aqui tengo actualizacion XD espero les guste...

**NOTA:** Aqui ya pasaron como 3 turnos desde l;o que nos quedamos

* * *

Al apachurrar el boton el cerdito se mueve 3 casillas

-Hum...esto no me convence mucho Kai--dice viendo que no sale la tarjeta -No pasara nada "espero X.X"--sale la tarjeta--Que sera...dice 'los zorks te visitaran'  
-n.n visitas, creo que debo hacer algo de comer--dice muy feliz -La verdad no me causas gran alegria el saber que los 'zorks' me van a visitar...

De rrepente se escucha un ruido...

-O.O...nOn ya llegaron!--dice llendo a la puerta -Takao...n.nUUU, no me convence este...--ni termina de decir nada cuando por la ventana se ve una enorme nave alumbrando para adentro--O.O.  
--desde la cocina--n.n Kai ayudame a hacer la comida--dice apunto de prender la estufa -Crees que en medio del espacio puede haber gas!--la estufa se enciende--O.O...V.V olvida lo que te dije...y sabes...quizas tengas razon y esos...visistantes no sean agrsivos n.nUUUU--se escucha un disparo -Oo?--sale a ver cuando--KAIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII NOS ATACAN TT -TT que he echo para merecer esto--comeinzan a correr ambos mientras el ataque extraterrestre continua

Se esconden an la chi8menea y disparan...se esaconde aca...disparan...al cabo de uan rato no queda mucho lugar (y muicha casa) para esconderse

-Kai que ahcemos?  
-Ya se...--le pasa el tablero--Juega -QUE!  
-QUE JUEGES TE DIGO!  
-Pero...en este momento...!...en que diablos piensas?...si juego y sale algo peor!  
-Pero y si sale nuestra salvacion!  
-NO LO HARE ME NIEGO DIGAS LO QUE DIGAS.  
-Que vas a jugar o veras como te va!  
-NO ME IMPORTAN TUS ESTU--Kai lo golpea en la cara--...kai -VAS A JUGAR POR QUE YO DIGO!--dice jalando su mano hasta donde esta el boton--Apachurralo YA!  
-Si...--obedece y avanza una casilla y sale la tarjeta--Dice...rescata al astronauta varado.  
-Estupido tablero!--esta a punto de patear el juego pero Takao lo detiene -Tu me obligaste a jugar! asi que es tu culpa!  
-Callate! y quitate--apachurra el boton--Dice reprogramar...--voltea a la ventan y esta a punto de mostrar la tarjeta cuando--AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH OO -Que te pasa?--ve a la ventana y ve a un astronauta--Creo que para eso era mi tarjeta.  
-Pues entonces ve y abrele--dice sin verlo -Idiota--va a recibir al invitado (Hum...para la otra mato a Kai por hacer a si a Taka-chan)

Abre la puerta y el astronauta comienza a entrar y Kai lo ve desde lejos

-Quien me trajo?--Kai señala a Takao--Chico...no vendas asi al niño...es tu amigo -Hum, mira quien lo dice.  
-Asi que tu eres Takao no?  
-OO como sabes mi nombre--el astronauta se quita el casco, mostrando a un chico de piel blanca con unos pupilentes azules y cabello corto de color gris--OO...wow...o/o -n.n Es que traes en tu gorra el nombre--le jala la gorra y le muestra que dice "Propiedad de Takao"--n.n -Ah...es cierto n.n -'Ah...es cierto...' tonto--dice imitando a Takao (XD celoso Kai)  
-Tu ven aca y ayudanos con los zorks...o acaso quieres averiguar que les gusta comer?  
-Que comen los zorks...hum...como te llamas?  
-He...am..."piensa que le digo?...hum u.u...OO ya se"Me dicen K -Que nombnre mas estupido!  
-Al menos no suena tan chistoso como el Kai-do XD -Ajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajaja Kai-do XD--rie señalando a Kai -VV...bueno que hacemos con los mounstruos -Kai no te pongas asi es solo una broma -Pa bromas mejor dejame en paz!--dice Kai entrando a la cocina -Que le pasa?  
-Yo creo que esta dolido...--dice abrazando a Takao -O/O...bueno sabes vamos a deshacernos de los...--se separa--Zorks n.nUUU -"hare lo que no hice antes"Bueno Taka--entran a la cocina -Los estupidos zorks no dejan de disparar!  
-Es por que los zorks son atraidos por el calor...--apaga la estufa--y si nosotros mostramos que aqui dentro hay calor...OBVIAMENTE NOS ATACARAN -Ohhhhhhh...y como es que descubriste eso K?--dice Takao apagando las luces -'Ohhhhhhhh...y como descubriste eso K?'--dice pateando la pared-Idiotas

Apagan todas las luces y la calefaccion de la casa, despues Kai va bajando al sotano pero

-OO...ahora que me acuerdo--abre la puerta y ve al robot auto-reparandose--O.O...no cre...o...que...deba...--cierra la puerta y solo baja la temperatura del gas

Ya en la sala ve como Takao y K comienzan a quemar un sofa

-QUE DIABLOS HACEN!  
-Pues esto es para que no nos maten!--dice K aventandole un trozo de madera--Por que no nos ayudas un poco?  
-Si Kai...el sabe mucho...mira...ya no nos atacan...n.n -GRRRRRRRRR--enojado avienta el madero al encendido sofa y comienzan a empujarlo--"LO ODIO, ODIO Y REQUETEODIO"  
--al fin sale violando el sofa--Bien...ahora solo debemos esperar que los zorks lo sigan.  
-Y por fin...que comen los zorks -Carne.  
-No creo que sea tan malo...les damos un poco de carne y ya n.n --Kai le jala el cachete--TU ESTAS LLENO DE CARNE!  
-OO...am...por eso digo que, que bueno que ya se fueron--ve a K--quieres comer algo?  
-NO, el ya se va--le avienta su equipo--O NO?  
-No...el me saco--señala a Taka--si el quiere que em vaya me voy.  
-ANDA dile que se vaya!--Dice viendo amenazadoramente a Takao-QUE ESPERAS -...yo quiero que se quede...nos puede ayudar con los mounstrous--dice algo molesto -Bueno...entonces que hay de comer?  
-Eres un idiota!--esta apunto de pegarle a Taka pero--SUELTAME!  
-No te enseñaron a respetar a los menores?  
-A ti que te importa!  
-Que mientras este yo aqui...lo defendere de los abusivos como tu!  
-Kai...no seas tan malo conmigo -No...no lo sere...por que ya tienes...a tu TONTO Y ESTUPIDO DEFENSOR--dice corriendo a la sala -Es un idiota!  
-No lo creo asi...ams bien diria que le molesto algo que dije...o que hice--dice acercando su rostro a Takao--no lo crees asi?  
-hum...quizas...bueno...--va donde Kai--acaso quieres seguir jugando?  
-No queda de otra...a menos que te quieras quedar con al astronata!--dice apachurrando el boton y al ver la tarjeta.  
-Ay no...escucha Kai...debes pensar bien las cosas -A que te...--ve la tarjeta dorada--'felicidades...una estrella pasara cerca...pide un deseo mientras cruza'...un deseo.  
-Supongo que pediras una tonteria no?--dice Takao subiendo als escaleras -Puedo pedir incluso que.  
-NI SE TE OCURRA!--dice K jalandolo--Piensa bien las cosas -Sueltame, ademas no me importa lo que me digas tu!--dice corriendo a su cuerto y encerrandose -Lo va hacer...--corre para detenerlo cuando...la estrella desaparece--No.  
--sale--Ya esta mi deseo...espero sea realidad--dice viendo a una habitacion -Vamos a quedarnos aqui para siempre--dice empujando a Kai--Diablos!--entra a un cuarto y no ve a Takao...--Genial!

Y entonces...continuara...XD


	3. Los Zorks atacan otra vez

**Aventura especial 3**

_**Los zorks atacan...**_

--Toma a Kai por el cuello--Eres un maldito!

-OYE...SUELTAME--dice itentando golpearlo

-DEJALO EN PAZ K!--griat Takao saliendo de debajo de la cama

-Ta...kao?--suelta a Kai de la impresion haciendo que caiga en el piso (XD mi venganza)

-Por que lo haces asi k?--Dice Taka enojado

-Yo...lo siento...o.o es que la verdad...ahhhhh--se sienta en la cama--Kai-wan que pedistye?

-A QUIEN LE DICES KAI-WAN GGGRRRRRRR (N/A:Wan es perro)--saca un latigo--o.o pues pedi esto (O.O KAI)

-Y ESO PA QUE $$#$ NOS PUEDE SERVIR?--grito Takao furioso

-O/O ejem...V/V Taka, dudo que quieras saber--dice K indicandole a Kai que guarde esa cosa--bueno...ahora les dire algo...esta reaccion mia es por que hace unos años...y pues...la verdad, cuando lo juege, me pelee con mi amigo que estaba conmigo...y al salir la estrella del deseo..pedi..."Ojala que nuca hubiera nacido ese idiota"...y pues, asi fue...estaba furioso..tenia todo ...y solo logre quedarme varado en el espacio por todo este tiempo...

-Por que hiciste eso?--Dijo Takao viendolo triste

-Je...yo jamas haria eso--lo voltean a ver--O/O...este...eso es por que...bueno...--se voltea--V/V no soy tan tonto

-Bueno...mejor vayamos a seguir jugando...ven K--lo toma de la mano y lo lleva donde el juego

Mientras tanto en el baño Max sale y se viste, baja y ve a K, Kai y Taka

Max.-OO?...que diablos esta pasando aqui! 

-Max! aun estabas aqui?--dice K sorprendido y nota como lo ven todos--ayayayayayay...digo...es que...n.nUUU lei la mente de takao jejejejejejeje..."por poco y me descubren"

-Max...mira esto es dificil de explicar pero--Kai siente como retumba toda la casa (o lo que queda de ella)--que diablos...

-Kai...apagaste la flamita del gas como te dije?--ve MUY feo a Kai

-K...este...yo...n.nUUUU

-Hablando de eso...yo la volvi a prender.. tenia frio--Todos lo ven tremendamente feo cuando sienten un temblor aun mas fuerte

-Max...que haz echo...--dice Kai, entonces K va donde estaba el juego

-NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OTRA VEZ NOOOOOOOOOOO TTTT

-Que pasa? K?...que te sucede?--pregunta Takao cuando ve que la sala ya no se encuentra encuentra en su lugar--NO...AHI ESTABA EL JUEGO!

Oh dios...que pasara?

_se quedaran en el espacio para siempre?_

_K?...que secreto guardas?_

_Max se habra lavado las orejas?_

las respuestas a esto en el proximo capitulo XD


End file.
